


The Substitute Santa

by Redbirdblackdog



Series: The Sweetest Thing, Sansa & Dickon [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby making, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Santa Baby, Shameless Smut, Wulf Pack 12/20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28347417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: "Does he babysit?""Don't tempt him," Sansa jokes. "He may not give them back.""Tell me he's an accountant or a vacuum salesman," Wylla prods in a hush. "Or horrid in the sack, kicks puppies or something. Let me feel like there's balance in the world.""Ummm, Police officer actually," Sansa laughs."Oh gods," Wylla gasps, fanning her face with her hand. "All that in uniform and handcuffs… just damn."
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Dickon Tarly
Series: The Sweetest Thing, Sansa & Dickon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075988
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Pack Member Stories





	The Substitute Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so she could not stop giggling, it was all completely ridiculous really. Dickon is dressed up as Santa Claus and Sansa herself as Mrs Claus. The usual Santa is home with a cold. The regular Santa is a lovely older man with a real white fluffy beard and a jolly laugh that volunteers to hold babies and children for their pictures with Santa. When last minute he couldn't make it, her endlessly generous fiancée volunteered for the role. So now he is sitting in a big red armchair with the Karstark twins in his arms trying to wrangle the two toddlers into a decent picture. If she had any doubt to how much he loves babies the gigantic grin on his face would give it away for sure. 

"Ho, ho, ho," Dickson chuckles and she can't help but giggle as she snaps another picture. 

"This is absolutely precious," the Wylla Karstark coos. 

Dickon starts making goofy noises to get the twins to smile for the picture, but they are more focused on tormenting Santa. He tries and fails to keep his beard in place as the twins tug at it. 

Wylla turns to Sansa and whispers, "girl I love my husband and all but… that's a lap I wouldn't mind sitting on." 

Sansa laughs, "that my dear is my fiancée." 

"Umm we should rekindle our friendship my dear," Wylla whispers back linking arms with her. "I may not be able to touch, but looking never hurt anyone." 

"He is rather lovely to let your eyes linger on," Sansa admits. She was close friends with Wylla in college, but they drifted apart over the years. "We'd love to have you all over, anytime really." 

"Does he babysit?" 

"Don't tempt him," Sansa jokes. "He may not give them back." 

"Tell me he's an accountant or a vacuum salesman," Wylla prods in a hush. "Or horrid in the sack, kicks puppies or something. Let me feel like there's balance in the world."

"Ummm, Police officer actually," Sansa laughs. 

"Oh gods," Wylla gasps, fanning her face with her hand. "All that in uniform and handcuffs… just damn." 

"I know," Sansa admits. "And he's got an A+ rating from me in the bedroom and is just dying to start a family." 

Wylla just looks over with bewilderment. "What my dear are you waiting for?" 

Sansa looks over softly, "we get married in six weeks… I wanted a winter wedding." 

Wylla bumps shoulders with her. "Darling you are tall, you won't show for ten or twelve weeks. What _are_ you waiting for?" 

Sansa smiles back. She looks over at Dickon, he looks pleased as punch, waving the twins away as the next child climbs onto his lap. He looks up and grins wide at her. She snaps a few more pictures of the scene. _What is she waiting for?_

She bites her lip, seriously why wait? The wedding? What is this 1950? She looks back up at him. Oh, oh damn… she has a lovely idea. 

….

That night, they just got back from dinner with her parents and they have plans to snuggle in their PJ'S and watch a Christmas movie together on the couch. She insists he opens one gift now though. 

He smiles at her and unwraps the small gift, kissing her cheek. "What a pretty little package, so freaking crafty." 

"Just open it already," she demands impatiently. 

"Ok darling," he tears at the paper making quick work of it. He opens the box and stares at the contents. Then he looks up at her confused. 

She can't help the giggle that escapes. 

He turns it over in his hands, "darling… I don't get it?" 

"It's my birth control pills…" she answers. 

His eyebrows raise like expecting more explanation. "I know that, but why?" 

She shifts closer sitting up on her knees and rubs his leg. "Well I haven't taken them yet today, and if you were to throw them away I wouldn't be able to." 

He just blinks at her, obviously missing the point. 

She continues, "if I didn't take them today… I would run the risk of getting pregnant. Then if I didn't take them tomorrow or the next day… that risk would just increase. In a week there would be absolutely nothing stopping me from getting pregnant." She pauses and waits for him to catch up. 

"If I threw away… your birth control?" Then it's like the understanding startles him. His eyes light up brighter blue than she's ever seen. 

"So I could just stand up," he clarifies, watching her closely, "and toss them in the bin. You wouldn't mind?" 

"Nope," she answers back. 

"So if I made love to you tonight you could get pregnant?" 

"Possible," she smarts back. 

He turns toward her, one arm behind her on the couch and the other finds her hand on his leg. "And if I made love to you tomorrow and the next day and the day after that we could make a baby?" 

"Yes," she whispers. 

"Before the wedding," he asks, "that's ok with you?" 

"Looking forward to it actually," she says. 

He gets a big grin on his face and shakes his head. 

"Unless you don't want to," she teases. She lifts her hand dragging one finger along his thigh. 

Then it all happens so fast. He cups her face and kisses her soundly. Then he pulls her over his shoulder and stands, his hand on her bum, holding her in place. He stalks to the kitchen and steps on the lever opening the trashcan. 

"Bye," he says, dropping the pills inside. He turns on his heel, and off to the bedroom. Patting her bum. He's singing, "baby, baby, baby," off key. See he's not completely _perfect._

He lays her gently on the bed just hovering over her. "I love you," he whispers. 

She smiles back, "I love you too." 

He kisses her softly and settles his hips against hers. 

"We're gonna make a baby," she hums. 

"Damn straight," he growls back. Nipping at her lips and rocking into her. 

She slides her hands down his back just barely scratching at his skin. He growls against her neck. She continues down until her hands slide under the waistband of his lounge pants and she squeezes his ass… it's a _nice ass_ she thinks to herself. 

"You know," she whispers, "this is even more fun with our clothes off." She tugs at his pants sliding them down past his ass. She grips his butt firmly rocking him into her. She smacks it gently bites her lip, "strip." 

He doesn't quite listen. Leaning back to pull off her shirt then his, and tug her leggings off. She lets out a squeal as he flips her over and starts peppering her back with kisses. His cock is hard between her thighs just grazing her entrance as he rocks into her. 

He turns her over again and kisses her deeply. "Gods Sansa," he whispers across her lips. She can feel the drag off his cock against her, again so close. 

"Please," she groans. 

"Anything darlin'," he whispers back against her neck. 

His right hand cups her breast and she sighs. When his mouth closes around her nipple sucking it firmly she cries out. 

"Please Dickon," she whines, "please." 

He looks up at her, "but darlin' I was going to-" 

"I need your cock in me now," she demands. "Please." 

He grins at her and kisses her breast, "you sure you're ready?" 

"I'm begging you… _please_.

"Yes ma'am." 

He starts gentle and slow, just entering her and pushing further with each thrust. 

"Yes, yes…" she pants. 

Each of his thrusts now long and slow, but soon they turn faster and hard. She starts to lift her hips to meet each thrust.

"Sansa," he groans. 

She arches her back to get a better angle and he catches her hip, his hand slides to the small of her back. He shifts onto his knees not missing a beat increasing her angle. 

"Oh gods,"she moans. Her hands push up over her head gripping the sheets stretching her body out further. "Don't you dare stop." 

"Never," he replies through clenched teeth. She can feel his hand on her hip then a pressure on her clit. 

"Oh, oh…" she cries out, her hands pulling at the sheets. She shudders and bucks as she feels her core contract around him. "Yes, yes… please." Then she feels it, that fall of bliss, she can just barely hear him grunt then moan his release too. 

He leans forward onto her, her back now flat against the bed. He's resting between her legs as she wraps them around him. Both of them panting to catch their breath. 

"You can't tell me that's not good enough to make a baby," he breathes out. 

"Some of our best work," she answers. "But we've always been overachievers." 

"Maybe we should go again," he offers, "just in case." 

"True commitment to the task at hand," she agrees. Her hands come up to stroke through his hair. "You know I'm not actually going to get pregnant tonight?" 

"Could happen," he answers back, his head resting on her chest. 

...

A few days later at a Christmas party they seperate for all of five minutes at the party before she feels him behind her again. His arms wrap around her and his hand flattens on her belly. 

"Are you pregnant?" Margaery asks in shock. Looking at Dickon's hand then Sansa's lime and soda. 

"No," Sansa answers. 

"With a little luck," Dickon answers at the same time. 

Sansa turns sharply, staring at him. 

"Oh," he starts quietly. "Is it a secret? Then we should go, I told like four guys my goal was to knock you up by the weekend."

"Dickon," she scolds. 

"What? I'm excited…" he shrugs, "in fact you want to go home and make a daddy out of me?" 

She rolls her eyes, "you're a dork, and I love it." 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm late with my Sandick/Dicksa Christmas story for the Santa Baby prompt. Oh well. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and checking out this really sweet rare-pair.


End file.
